Lo mas preciado
by ambaraaa
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo aparees, y trata de matar lo mas preciado, para sesshomaru. Continuación de "Nueva familia".
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Invitación.**

Pasado varios años, para los humanos, para un demonio como ellos, solo son 5 años. Muchas cosas cambiaron, para nuestros personajes; y enemigos nuevos querrán arrebatar lo más preciado, para Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, y no dejaran que eso suceda.

Cerca de una aldea, se veía un niño correr de su "niñero".

-ah!- gritaba Jaken- vuelve! tu padre dijo, que no te alejaras demasiado!-siguiendo a un niño de 5 años, que corría a un lago. Inumaru, era un niño muy parecido a su padre, pelo plateado, con una colita alta, con el flequillo como Sesshomaru, ojos chocolates como su madre, pero más claros, y las marcas de su padre, en su cara.

Inumaru lo ignoro y siguió corriendo; llego al lago se saco la parte de arriba del kimono, quedando solo con su pantalón. Cuando puso un pie en el agua, Jaken lo saco rápidamente.

-ven mocoso mal criado!- forcejeando Jaken- tu padre me matara si sabe esto!

-pero Jaken, déjame hace mucho calor!- forcejeando con Jaken.

-no!

-ah! Suéltame- lanzando patadas- es un minuto!

Llegaron a la casa, encontrándose con Rin con una niña a su lado, dormida. Ella estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, descansando. Al verla Inumaru se suelta de Jaken, y se dirige a su madre.

-Mamá- Rin mirando a su hijo- Jaken no me deja ir al lago!

-Inumaru, ese lago es muy profundo para que estés solo- dijo su madre- Jaken puedes cuidar a Aika.

-Rin, tienes que cuidarla tu, es tu hija!

-es solo un minuto, además está dormida, no te causara problema.

-pero Rin!- protestando.

- la voy a dejar en su cuarto, tú la cuidas.

- está bien.- Rin llevo a Inumaru al lago.

Al llegar, Inumaru se tiro al agua feliz. Rin solo se quedo a un costado con los pies en el agua.

-mamá, no vienes con migo al agua?

-no mi amor…

-oh! Solo un minuto! Si!- de la orilla.

-oh! Está bien!- sonriéndole, y se arrojo al agua con su hijo.

* * *

Una hora después, Rin e Inumaru salen del agua; ella lo llevaba cargando en brazos. Cuando entraron a la casa, se encontraron con Sesshomaru, y Aika en brazos riendo.

-hola Rin, hijo- saludo Sesshomaru, a su esposa e hijo.

-papá!- corre a abrazarlo.

-hola mami!-saludo Aika.

-hola princesa!

Rin se acerca a Sesshomaru, dándole un apasionado beso. Aika es la segunda hija, ella tiene 3 años, muy parcidad a Sesshomaru, su pelo de color plateado suelto, flequillo como Rin, ojos verdes-amarillo, con la luna menguante en su frente.

* * *

Saliendo de la casa, con Inumaru, rumbo a la aldea, se encontró con Kagome, y sus dos hijas. Kagome tuvo otra hija llamada Hikari, una niña de 3 años, como Aika, de cabello marrón con una trenza a un costado, y el resto de su cabello suelto , flequillo como su padre, ojos dorados, y orejas de perro; y Keyki con 8 años, cabello negro-azulado con dos colitas bajas adelante, y el cabello de la parte de atrás suelto , flequillo como su madre, ojos cafés, y con orejas de perro.

-buenos días!-saludo Kagome, junto con sus hijas.

-hola!-dijeron ambos.

* * *

En la casa de Sesshomaru, Aika estaba con su padre, afuera. Su hija era demasiado inquieta; Aika se fue a buscar una mariposa, que revoloteaba cerca. La dichosa mariposa se coloco en un arbusto, Aika estaba a punto de agarrarla, cuando de ese mismo, apareció un hombre.

-ah!-ella al verlo se asusto, y salió corriendo junto con su padre. Llego con él, llorando del susto; Aika es una niña muy miedosa, que fácilmente se asusta, y llora.

- Aika!- al verla llorar, Sesshomaru, se arrodilla y la toma en brazos. Él dirige su mirada a donde estaba aquel hombre; era un guardia, con armadura ligera, dorada y rijo, alto, pelo azul corto, y ojos del mismo color.

-señor Sesshomaru- se inclino ante él- mis disculpas por asustarla, señorita- dirigiéndose a Aika – me llamo Kuro, vengo del palacio del Norte- se presenta.

-y, a que se debe tu presencia?- indiferente.

-mi señor Fudo, desea invitarlo a usted, y su esposa, al palacio.

- si acepta la invitación, es mañana mismo- prosiguió.

-está bien.

Kuro se inclino ante él y se fue al Norte.

-papá, vas a irte mañana?

-sí, te dejare con tu hermano, en la casa de tus tíos- llevándola a la casa.

* * *

Al llegar, se encuentra con Rin e Inumaru.

-Rin, ven, tenemos que hablar.

-sucede algo malo?

-no- la lleva a una habitación vacía- Rin, mañana tendremos, que ir al palacio del Norte.

-y los niños?- preocupada.

- se quedaran, con Kagome e Inuyasha.

-está bien- dijo mas aliviada- mañana ser-dándole un beso, para luego regresar con sus hijos; Sesshomaru fue junto a ella, tomándole una mano.


	2. Chapter 2 El palacio del Norte

**Capitulo 2: El palacio del Norte.**

De mañana, Rin, vestida con un kimono azul, y rojo, con detalles de hojas en negro, con el cabello suelto; llevo a sus hijos a la casa de sus tíos; con ayuda de Sesshomaru, que los tenía en brazos.

-mamá no te vayas!- gritaron ambos.

-es un día, volveremos a la noche- dijo Sesshomaru, dejando a los dos en el suelo.

No protestaron, se abrazaron a su padre, para luego ir con su madre. Al despedirse, ellos se fueron, rumbó al Norte.

En el camino, Rin estaba muy distraída; ella se encontraba sobre ah-uh, viendo a donde se dirigían. Sesshomaru lo nota, y se coloca al lado.

-que tienes?-pregunto él, sentándose sobre ah-uh.

-es la primera vez, que nos vamos lejos de ellos- bajando la cabeza.

-es un día, nada más, Rin- coloca una mano sobre su mejilla- volveremos lo más rápido que podamos- depositando un apasionado beso, que correspondió rápidamente.

* * *

Luego de un largo rato, llegaron al palacio del Norte. Un palacio bastante grande, que se ubicaba entre medio de un bosque; en la entrada un corredor con árboles de Sakura, y atrás el palacio.

Sesshomaru, bajo a Rin de ah-uh, la tomó de la mano guiándola al palacio. Llegaron a la puerta, que pronto se abrió. Al entrar, un hombre los recibió en la entrada.

-bienvenido, lord Sesshomaru- saludo un hombre, con un pantalón holgado en gris, un haori de color negro, y la parte de arriba, color violeta-señorita- a Rin, el hombre se notaba que ya era viejo, entre 50 o 60 años humanos, su cabello es de color azul corto y ojos color plateado. Un demonio serpiente.

-creo que no conozco tu nombre señorita- continuo hablando.

-lo siento! Me llamo Rin- contesto ella- es un placer estar aquí.

-el placer es todo mío- dándole un beso en la mano- mi nombre es Kazuo.

-y, se podría saber, a qué se debe tu invitación, Kazuo?- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, tan desesperante como siempre- dijo el viejo- en la cena de esta noche se los diré, primero vallan a su habitación.

* * *

En la noche, Rin y Sesshomaru, estaban sentados juntos, esperando al lord del Norte. Cuando Kazuo entro al comedor, detrás de él estaba un joven igual, de uno 28 años humanos, solo que su cabello es más largo, y atado en una colita.

-bueno ya que estamos todos aquí-comenzó hablar Kazuo- quisiera presentarles a mi hijo Raidon.

Su hijo, se sentó al lado de su padre.

-bueno, Sesshomaru, lo he estado pensando mucho, y queremos que confíes en las tierras del Norte- empezó a explicar-y queremos, que las tierras del Norte y Oeste estén juntas…

-a que quieres llegar?

-a que olvides, el accidente que paso, ya varios años atrás, y que sea paz ente nosotros.

Sesshomaru lo estaba pensando, el no olvido el "pequeño" accidente entre las dos tierras, y la guerra que duro solo dos semanas; dos largas semanas, que la sangre de inocentes, cubría sus tierras. Rin solo lo miraba.

-solo quiero que no me odies, pero fueron unos rebeldes, que utilizaron el nombre, de las tierras del Norte…

Raidon, miraba a su padre, esperando la respuesta del lord.

-está bien, confiare en ti, pero no una segunda- contesto frio.

-por supuesto, no te fallaremos!-alegre de la aceptación de Sesshomaru.

La cena fue tranquila, Kazuo contaba historias a Rin, que algunas la asía reír. Raidon, el hijo del lord del Norte, que no despegaba ni por un minuto, la mirada de Rin. Sesshomaru lo noto, y con mirada asesina, él lo vigilaba.

* * *

Al terminar la cena Sesshomaru se va con el lord del Norte, dejando a Rin sola. Ella estaba en su habitación, esperando a Sesshomaru. Cundo se escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Sesshomaru que alegría! Tardaste demasiado, mi amor- dándose vuelta, encontrándose con el príncipe de las tierras del Norte.

-no, no soy Sesshomaru- dijo Raidon- pero, te estaba buscando a ti, hermosa.

Rin al escucharlo, decide levantarse para que se fuera, tomándolo de una mano lo llevo a la puerta.

-si no le importa, le pediré que se retire-al cerrar la puerta, ella se da vuelta para ir a su cama a descansar, cuando siente que alguien, la agarra de la cintura, y le tapa la boca.

-vamos es solo un minuto, lo disfrutaras- le dijo Raidon, en su oído.

Rin con un ágil movimiento, se separa de él, en posición de defensa.

-como te atreves, a decirme eso maldito!- lista para atacar- estoy casada, idiota! Más te vale alejarte de mí!

-vaya, vaya-divertido- no te agás la difícil-acercándose a Rin- vamos, ya cerré la puerta, para que nadie nos moleste.

Rin de un movimiento, de sus manos, salió un látigo, como Sesshomaru, cortándole la mejilla y la mano.

-me la vas a pagar maldita seas!- Raidon, salto y se tiro arriba de Rin- te matare maldita!

Raidon abrió la boca, sacando dos colmillos con un veneno verde.

-SESSHOMARU!-grita desesperada- AYUDAME!

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 Pelea

**Capitulo 3: Pelea**. _Lemon._

Sesshomaru, estaba hablando con Kazuo.

-bueno Sesshomaru, espero que se arregle el error de hace años-dijo Kazuo.

Sesshomaru, escucho un grito proveniente de su esposa. Al llegara a su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-RIN!-grito Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru! AYUDAME!- de adentro de la habitación.

Sesshomaru rompió la puerta, encontrando a Raidon arriba de Rin, sacando sus colmillos para asesinarla. Sesshomaru se acerco a él, tirándolo a otra habitación, por la fuerza. Kazuo ayudo a Rin a levantarse.

-estas bien, señorita Rin?-pregunto Kazuo preocupad.

-sí.

Raidon se levanto, y ataco a Sesshomaru, con una espada simple. Sesshomaru ataco a Raidon con sus garras.

-te matare maldito!-Sesshomaru molesto.

-de que te enojas, ella no quería estar con migo, un buen rato.

Al escuchar eso, Sesshomaru lo ataca con su látigo hiriéndolo de un brazo.

-vamos! Eres un perrucho muy posesivo!- Sesshomaru salta, intentando clavar sus garras con veneno, a lo que no consigue.

-bueno Sesshomaru!- salió de la habitación, al patio, parándose sobre un techo- que te parece, si aumentamos el combate?

-NO TE ATREVAS RAIDON!- Grita su padre, que tenia a Rin a su lado.

Raidon cerró los ojos, al abrirlos toman un color rojo, sus dos colmillos se agrandaron, y su cuerpo se fue transformando en una serpiente, negra.

-señorita Rin tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!- Rin obedeció, y se fueron.

Sesshomaru tomo a Bakusaiga, listo para eliminarlo. Raidon de su boca salió veneno, y con su boca fue directamente a Sesshomaru, que esquivo el ataque, pero no del todo, la cola de Raidon con un a punta afilada, la clavo en la espalda de Sesshomaru.

-SESSHOMARU!- Rin grito al ver a Sesshomaru herido.

-RAIDON DETENTE!-Kazuo.

Raidon saco la punta de su col,a de la espalda de Sesshomaru, que calló al suelo escupiendo sangre. Rin quería ir donde estaba Sesshomaru, pero Kazuo la detuvo.

-es peligroso que vayas.

La serpiente ignoro a Sesshomaru, para fijar su mirada en Rin. Raidon empezó a ir, donde estaba. Sesshomaru se levanto del suelo, y con un ataque de Bakusaiga, lo volvió a su forma humanoide.

Kazuo al ver a su hijo en el suelo, aprovecho para irlo a buscar, y sacarlo de ahí. Rin corrió a donde estaba Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru!-llegando a él- mi amor –comenzó a llorar- ven te curare.

-no es nada Rin.

* * *

A la noche, Sesshomaru ya recuperado, va donde esta Kazuo.

-veo que, somos enemigos, cierto?- Kazuo triste, Rin lo miraba igual.

-no, no somos enemigos- Sesshomaru más comprensivo- pero, no quiero volver a ver a tu hijo, cerca de mi esposa.

-no te preocupes, a Raidon lo envié a un lugar lejano donde podrá estar pensando lo que izo.

-fue un placer conocerlo, señor Kazuo- dijo Rin, con una sonrisa.

Los dos se fueron, a la aldea, dejando a Kazuo en el palacio.

* * *

En la aldea Aika no quería dormirse, y Hikari igual; Taiyo e Inumaru estaban, ya dormidos, al igual que Keyki.

-Aika, tienes que descansar, tus padres vendrán mañana…- Kagome a su sobrina.

-pero, yo quiero verlo!

-Kagome, déjala – Inuyasha de la perta-están en la entrada.

Aika al escuchar eso, fue a la entrada de la casa, encontrándose con sus padres, que la abrazaron. Sesshomaru entró a buscar a Inumaru, y se fueron a su casa. Después de dormir a Aika, fueron a su habitación.

-Sesshomaru- llamó Rin a su esposo, que se estaba sacando su armadura-te encuentras bien?

-sí, porque lo preguntas?

-es, solo que la herida que recibiste…

-estoy bien.

Rin bajo la cabeza, sintiendo culpa. Sesshomaru, vio a Rin .

-Rin – ella levanto la cabeza para verlo, el se acerco a ella dándole un apasionado beso.

Sesshomaru comenzó a profundizarlo cada vez más, y la recostó sobre la cama comenzando a bajar sus besos; le saco el kimono fácilmente, y a besarla en sus pechos, comenzando a besar y lamer su pezón, y acariciando en otro con sus manos, al terminar izo lo mismo con el otro. Rin gemía del placer que estaba recibiendo, agarrándose de su espalda, sacándole la parte de arriba, y la de abajo.

Sesshomaru, comenzó a penétrala suavemente, para empezar a moverse más rápido, llegando a su clímax. Sesshomaru estaba por salir de ella, pero Rin lo detuvo.

-no te alejes de mi-dejo rin, viéndolo a la cara.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, y sus labios, moviéndose involuntaria mente. Él se empezó a mover, haciendo que Rin soltará mas gemidos; con cada movimiento, Sesshomaru, se volvía loco por ella, dejando su esencia dentro de Rin.

Agotado, se acuesta al lado de Rin, abrazándola de la cintura.

-te amo-dijo en su oído Sesshomaru, para luego dormirse, profundamente.


	4. Chapter 4 De vuelta a la vida

**Capitulo 4: De vuelta a la vida.**

**Tres semanas después.**

Todo estaba tranquilo, pensaba Sesshomaru, viendo a Rin dormir. Después de un rato, Rin se despertó, por el frio, dentro de poco empezaría el otoño**. **Sesshomaru la cubrió un poco, con una sábana.

-tienes frio?- pregunto Sesshomaru.

-si- lo mira, Sesshomaru estaba a un costado-si no me sacaras la ropa, no tendría frio- Sesshomaru se ríe.

- es tu culpa, por ser tan hermosa…- comenzando a besarla. Sesshomaru estaba arriba de ella, listo para hacerla suya, cuando Rin se levanto de repente llevando una yukata de dormir en manos, y entro al baño.

Sesshomaru se quedo viéndola, y decidió ir, se coloco su pantalón, y fue por ella.

-Rin-tocando la puerta, e intentando abrirla- Rin abre la puerta- ella no contesta- Rin abre la puerta!

Rin salió del baño, cabeza abajo. Sesshomaru, la toma del mentón, con una mano.

-Rin, que tienes?- viendo que ella comienza a llorar, pero no contesto- Rin, responde!

-Sesshomaru-en vos baja- creo, creo que estoy embarazada.

Sesshomaru se quedo inmóvil.

-pero aun no estoy segura.

-y no, tuviste sospechas antes?

-sí, hace como una semana.

-Rin, necesito que te pongas en la cama, lo confirmare.

Rin se acostó en su cama, Sesshomaru se arrodillo, y coloco una mano en su vientre. Rin lo mira.

-que haces?

-busco su presencia, si estas embarazada, puede que me cueste encontrar su presencia.

Al no obtener nada, Sesshomaru se acerca, para detectarlo con su nariz. Rin nota que él se levanta.

-no lo estoy, verdad?

-no digas tonterías, Rin-le da un beso rápido- lo encontré.

Rin lo abrazo, y lo lleno de besos.

* * *

En un bosque solitario, con dos montañas gemelas, pero una es rocosa, y sin vida. Una luz negra, para en una de ellas, la más rocosa.

Dentro de ella, la luz paró, en la zona más alta de la montaña. La parte más alta, un lugar obscuro, dónde estaba un árbol, viejo, pequeño, y seco; al lado de este, estaban unos huesos humanos, tirados por todos los lados. Entre medio se encontraba un cetro del tamaño de una persona, de color rojo, y violeta, que en la punta estaba un dragón, que tenía una esfera negra.

La luz, que paró en la zona, convirtiéndose en una persona, no muy alta, con una capa cubriendo, su cara, y cuerpo. El extraño traía consigo, un collar con perlas blanca, y un talismán, con una pata de dragón en plata, que sostenía una perla negra.

El talismán junto, con el cetro, se empezaron a palpitar, llamándose. Los huesos, comenzaron a enrojecer.

-perla del dragón- comenzó a decir la persona, con la capa- cetro del lamento- al decir esto el cetro comenzó a brillar.

- tardaste demasiado- una vos femenina, retumbante.

Los huesos, comenzaron a unirse, e una ráfaga llena de energía malvada.

* * *

Más abajo en el bosque, una mujer, del clan de zorros blancos. Una mujer joven, de 28 años humanos, de cabello largo rojo, con flequillo largo al costado del a cara, dejando a la vista todo su rostro, pálido con una marca en la frente de un rombo rojo, ojos verdes, con un kimono negro, con detalles en flores rojas, y un obi rojo y al final de la punta, amarillo.

Ella se encontraba, descansando a la sombra de un árbol. En la montaña, una explosión destruyo toda la montaña, saliendo una esfera de energía maligna.

La demonio zorro, se dio cuenta del suceso, y decidió seguirla.

-a escapado!- saltando de árbol, a árbol- seguro, matara a un niño para recuperar energía! Debo detenerla!

* * *

En una cabaña común, en un bosque muerto, estaba la persona de la capa, y una mujer con el cetro y el talismán.

-Amaya- llamo la mujer del cetro.

-sí, señora Sira- dijo la otra mujer de la capa.

- necesito que busques, seis niños, poderosos- dijo Sira, una mujer alta, cabello negro largo, hasta la caderas, ojos verdes con la pupila roja, un kimono negro, obi amarillo, atado en la parte de adelante, y la parte de abajo, de color negro y blanco.

-si mi señora- sacándose la capucha. Era una mujer, cabello blanco, cubriendo la mitad de su cara, ojos rojos, esa extraña mujer es una onmyoji.

-es bueno volver a la vida, no lo crees?

-sí.

La onmyoji descubrió de un encantamiento, lo que estaba buscando Sira.

-lo encontré, seis como pidió, y puedo ver que, eso perros son muy poderosos.

-no importa, los quitare del medio. Envía a las sombras.

La onmyoji, con un encantamiento, salieron unas sombras directo al este. La mujer zorro cerca del bosque ve las sombras, y decidió seguirlas, sabiendo que sucedería.


	5. Chapter 5 Las sombras

**Capitulo 5: Las sombras.**

En la aldea, todos estaban reunidos, por petición de Rin. Todos estaban afuera, disfrutando del hermoso día. Rin, llamo a Kagome e Inuyasha, para contarles la noticia.

-oye Rin, que tienes que decirnos?-pregunto Inuyasha.

-sucedió algo malo?-Kagome.

-no, no es algo malo- contesto Sesshomaru.

-entonces?- Kagome e Inuyasha.

Rin suspiró, profundamente.

-bueno, estoy embarazada!- muy contenta.

-que!- Inuyasha.

- Rin, que alegría! Otro sobrino, que lindo-Kagome abrazándola- felicidades a los dos!

* * *

Hikari, Aika y Keyki, estaban jugando, un poco más lejos de sus padres. Inumaru y Taiyo, igual de lejos que sus hermanas. Ellos dos estaban con una pelota de la era de Kagome, cuando Taiyo la arroja lejos; Inumaru entra al bosque, donde estaba su juguete.

Keyki, ve a su hermano solo, y se levanta para preguntar, dónde estaba su primo, seguida de Hikari y Aika.

-Taiyo! Donde está Inumaru?- llama Keyki a su hermano.

-eh? Fue a buscar un juguete, que tiramos hace un rato.- contesto Taiyo, el niño tenía 6 años humanos, cabello plateado, con un mechón negro al costado, flequillo como su madre, ojos dorados, y orejas como Kagome.

-pero, donde está Inu? Tendría que volver ya, no está muy lejos?- Aika mirando el bosque.

-entonces yo iré!- Hikari corre al bosque, en busca de su primo.

-Hikari! –Keyki y Aika, corren a donde Hikari; Taiyo fue el último en ir.

Los cuatro, estaban dentro del bosque. Cuando entraron no encontraron a Inumaru.

-donde podrá estar?-pregunto Taiyo.

-entro a este bosque, donde podrá estar?-dijo Keyki, viendo a Hikari y Aika, abrazadas por el miedo.

-miren!-señalando Hikari la pelota de juguete.

-entonces, donde esta Inu?- dijo Aika. Ella, fue a tomar la pelota de los chicos, cuando vio, que al frente de ella estaba un arbusto grande- Inumaru! sal de ahí!

- Aika! Estoy atrás suyo!- grito Inumaru detrás de todos.

-pero que haces?- dijo Taiyo.

-busque la pelota, pero…

- acaso, querías asustarnos, no?- dijo Hikari.

-no! como creen- cruzándose de brazos- vi la pelota pero vi algo raro, y no la tomé.

-que viste?- Keyki pregunto.

- era una sombra de un hombre, quise saber quién era pero, no detectaba su aroma, o presencia.

-entonces, quieres decir que viste, un fantasma?- asustada Hikari.

-seguro nos comerá!- dijo Taiyo, aterrando a su hermana.

- Taiyo, no la asustes así!- Keyki regañándolo.

-ah! Eres una aguafiestas!- Inumaru y Taiyo comenzaron a reírse. Keyki molesta, les pega a los dos en la cabeza, dejándolos con un chichón.

-eso dolió!- dijeron ambos.

Estaban por salir del bosque, y Aika siente algo detrás.

* * *

-Rin, insisto en que mañana vayas al médico! Además sabrás de cuanto estas!- insistía Kagome.

-está bien, iré- Rin divertida.

Sesshomaru estaba comiendo, una onigiri, junto con Inuyasha, que competían. Kagome y Rin los veían, sabiendo que si hacen eso de competir, terminara peor.

-AH!- se escucha en el bosque la vos de Aika y Hikari.

Del el bosque, salieron corriendo Inumaru, Keyki y Taiyo, huyendo de algo. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha al oírlo se dirigen al bosque, Kagome y Rin toman a sus hijos en manos.

Del bosque salió un hombre, que tenia a Hikari y Aika en brazos. Ese extraño ser, no era ni demonio, o humano, era simplemente una sombra.

-papá!- Aika con lagrimas.

-ayúdennos!- Hikari, igual que Aika.

Inuyasha de un salto, tomo a su hija y sobrina, dejándolas con sus madres. Sesshomaru con Bakusaiga, eliminó a la sombra, de una sola estocada. Tranquilo guardo su espada, y fue donde estaban sus hijos.

-oye! Sesshomaru- Inuyasha, llamando la atención de su hermano. El se paró.

-que sucede, Inuyasha?

-que crees, que son esas cosas?

Al terminar la pregunta, Inuyasha ve que la misma sombra se vuelve a formar, pero de la misma, se multiplicaron. Inuyasha saca a colmillo de hierro.

-VIENTO CORTANTE!- desapareciendo- son solo basura!

- Inuyasha mira!- grita Kagome.

Al darse vuelta, las sombras eran más; estas comenzaron a deslizarse, para llegar a sus hijos. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha no se los permitieron.

-Rin, tenemos que irnos!- Rin asiente con la cabeza. Ellas dos toman a sus hijos para irse.

Kagome estaba primero, cuando vio una de esas sombras, adelante suyo. Rin, con su látigo las elimino, pero volvieron a aparecer, y comenzaron a retroceder, hasta donde estaban Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Las sombras comenzaron a rodearlos, para luego comenzar a unirse en una, estaban atrapados.

* * *

La demonio zorro, llego viendo la escena, de las sombras de Sira. Con rapidez, tomo una crema violeta, y la coloco en una lanza, que clavo en el suelo. Las sombras rompieron la formación, separándose.

-ahora, elimínenlos!-grito la demonio zorro del árbol.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, eliminaron las sombras que no volvieron. Sesshomaru desvió la mirada, viendo el árbol, donde estaba ella.

-quien eres tú? Sera mejor que bajes de ese árbol- dijo frio.

La demonio bajo del árbol confundida.

-quien eras?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-mi nombre es Linumi, y soy la sobreviviente del clan, de los zorros blancos.

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6 Linumi

**Capitulo 6: Linumi, la sobreviviente del clan, de los zorros blancos.**

Todos se quedaron viendo a Linumi.

-tú sabes, que son esas cosas?- dijo Inuyasha.

-sí, pertenecen a una bruja llamada Sira- contesto acercándose a ellos.

-y que quiere, con nosotros? – pregunto Kagome.

-ella quiere a sus hijos- contesto triste-ella roba las energías de los niños, ya que ellos tiene sus energías guardada, y son mucho más poderoso, que sus padres, al matar niños gana más poder, y más vida; ella dijo que con 6 niños lo lograría, lograría ganar la vida eterna. Aunque, veo que se equivoco, yo solo veo 5 niños.

Sesshomaru ve a Rin, preocupado.

-como sabe de nosotros?- pregunto Rin.

-ella tiene como ayuda, una onmyoji.

-que es eso?- Kagome.

-es una especie, de adivina o bruja- dijo Sesshomaru.

-sí, con ella pudo saber de ustedes. Pero, seguro que no volverán, porque ella necesita seis niños.

Todos fijaron su vista en Rin, Linumi pudo sacar la conclusión

-Tú- señalando a Rin- tú estás embarazada!

-si- dijo mirando su vientre.

-y de uno de ustedes es, de quien?- Linumi interesada en saber, quién era el padre, de la futura criatura.

-soy yo- Sesshomaru contestando a la pregunta.

Linumi al verlo se acerco.

-entonces- viendo que era un demonio frio y calculador-(este sujeto es el padre? Es más frio que el hielo, y su esposa todo lo contrario.)- Sira… no dudara en matarte…por tu hijo- muy triste- ella… mato a mi hermana, que estaba igual que tú, y … y esa bruja la mato, junto con su hijo!- Todos la miraban.

-como la mato?- Kagome, con una mano en su hombro.

-no lo sé- bajando la cabeza- triste por recordarlo- ella se di cuenta de mi presencia… y borró mi memoria de cómo la mato…

* * *

-Linumi, eh?- sira sosteniendo con sus manos, una de las sombras.

-quiere que mande otra? – pregunto Amaya.

-no… mejor aun- mirando a la sombra – sombras! Tráigame a Yen! Revívanlo!

- pero señora, Yen es la peor opción!

-ya lo sé… pero dejare un hechizo, para ver atreves de sus ojos.

-piensa utilizarlo?

-sí.- con una sonrisa en su rostro- Yen… se esconderá entre ellos, y cuando sea el momento…

Amaya sonrío también, sacando sus dientes afilados en punta, sabiendo el plan de Sira.

* * *

Linumi, sentada en un árbol, Rin noto que los veía triste, y decide hablarle.

-porque estas así?- Rin sentándose a su lado.

-como podre ayudarlos? Sira es poderosa…y como te salvas tú, de ella.

-yo confío en mi esposo- con una sonrisa amable.

-tienes que tener mucho cuidado…- escucho la risa de Rin.

-suenas como él, cuando estaba embarazada, siempre me decía eso!- Linumi la mira extrañada- porque me miras así?

-ese hombre está loco- dijo lo que pensaba en vos alta, Rin al escucharla comienza a reírse- ah! Lo siento… no quise decir eso!

-no te preocupes!- después de estar hablando un rato, Rin decide preguntarle algo- con que crees, que nos ataque…

-las sombras son un comienzo, seguro enviará mas demonios…

* * *

Inumaru y Aika estaban dentro de la casa, con Jaken.

-déjenos salir! Señor Jaken! Afuera está muy lindo!- Aika intentando salir por la puerta.

-no! Su padre dijo, que se quedaran adentro, hasta que ellos vuelvan!-Jaken gritándole.

Inumaru noto, que Jaken no lo veía, y fue a una habitación vacía. Al entrar vio una ventana, se acerco a ella, y la abrió saliendo él de la casa. Al salir, todo estaba muy tranquilo, y siguió caminado. El bosque estaba obscuro, y no se podía ver tanto; noto que un arbusto se movía, al acercarse de ese salió Taiyo.

-Taiyo! Que haces aquí?

-lo mismo te preguntó?

-estaba cansado de estar en la casa… y tú?

-igual.

Ambos caminaron, mas dentro del bosque, al notarlo estaban lejos.

-no crees que debamos volver?- pregunto Inumaru.

-sí- estaban por irse cuando, escucharon una vos.

-que hacen aquí?- una mujer, pálida cubriendo su rostro, con una kasa.

-nada… ya nos íbamos- Inumaru dando la vuelta.

-que muchacho tan descortés- dijo la mujer.

Inumaru y Taiyo no le prestaron atención. La mujer al ver, que los dos estaban de espaldas, su brazo comienza a alargarse, atrapándolos a los dos.

-AH! Suéltanos!- Inumaru forcejeando.

-estás loca! Suéltanos!- Taiyo.

-ja! Creyeron que era una simple humana, GRAN ERROR!- La mujer destapándose la cara, que era alargada, con colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, ojos negros, pelo negros alborotados

-a donde nos llevas?!- Taiyo viendo que se alejaban. La mujer no contesta.

-OYE! Responde!- Inumaru mordiéndola con sus colmillos. La mujer los apretó mas, haciendo que se desmayaran.

* * *

-AMO SESSHOMARU!- Jaken corriendo, donde estaba Sesshomaru hablando con Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin y Linumi.

-que quieres Jaken, se supone que cuidarías, de Inumaru y Aika?

-sí, pero… no encuentro a Inumaru, se escapo!

-que!- Rin.

-Si- contesto viendo la mirada asesina de su amo- Salí a buscarlo pero, su aroma desapareció!

Sesshomaru le pego un puñetazo, para luego dirigirse a su casa, seguido de todos.


	7. Chapter 7 Inumaru y Taiyo secuestrados

**Capitulo 6: Inumaru y Taiyo secuestrados.**

Taiyo despertó, en un lugar obscuro y frio, se levantó buscando a Inumaru. Al no encontrarlo ve una luz roja.

-quién es?!- grito a la luz.

-soy yo! Ven mira!- Taiyo, se acerco donde estaba su primo. Al llegar, una esfera pequeña alumbraba con una luz roja.

-qué es?-Taiyo se asomo a ella.

-no lo sé pero…- Inumaru y Taiyo, extendieron la mano, tocándola al mismo tiempo.

La esfera pequeña, comenzó a hacerse más grande envolviéndolos, haciendo que ellos cerraran los ojos. Al abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta, de que estaban en un bosque, se dieron cuenta que la misma esfera, estaban atrapados en ella, Taiyo e Inumaru con sus garras, comenzaron a romperla, hasta que se rompió.

-qué asco! Que es esto?!- dijo Taiyo levantando la mano, con un liquido mucoso.

-esto es asqueroso!- Inumaru levantándose, sacándose de encima el liquido.

-dónde estamos?- dijo Taiyo, mirando a su alrededor.

-pares un bosque- Inumaru viendo el bosque, obscuro con arboles delgados, altos todos secos.

Comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo. Al estar caminado por una hora, Inumaru se tiro, al pie de un árbol cansado.

-Taiyo! Tenemos que descansar!- tirado pansa abajo en la raíz de un árbol.

-mira! Estamos en el pie de una montaña! Por aquí debe estar una cueva- dijo levantándolo.

-está bien!- más animado- pero nos costara mucho encontrar una cueva- cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de sus estómagos- tengo hambre.

-yo también! Ya casi es de noche- mirando el cielo.

* * *

-como que Taiyo, estaba con Inumaru?! –grita histérica Kagome.

-como se te escaparon?!- Rin asustada.

-ya cállense!- Inuyasha, arto de los regaños.

-al parecer, un demonio apareció- Linumi viendo una huella, apenas visible-y fue rumbo al sur!

-bueno tenemos que ir- dijo Sesshomaru.

-pero, quien cuidara de las niñas?- dijo Rin.

-tú, te quedaras- respondió Sesshomaru.

-ah no! Yo iré!

-te quedaras!

Sesshomaru y Rin comenzaron a discutir. Inuyasha, Kagome, y Linumi los miraban.

-siempre pasa eso?- Linumi señalando a la pareja.

-casi-Inuyasha restándole importancia.

-ya se! Los dejaremos con Jaken, en mi época! En ese lugar no pasara nada- Kagome dijo llamando la atención de Rin y Sesshomaru.

-está bien, así será-dijo Sesshomaru.

Al llevar a las niñas, todos comenzaron a alistarse.

-como iremos?-Linumi.

-yo llevare a Kagome, Sesshomaru a Rin, y tu Linumi eres una demonio, puedes ir sola- dijo Inuyasha.

-si-Linumi.

Todos comenzaron su rumbo al sur, siguiendo el rastro del demonio, que llevo a sus hijos.

* * *

En una cueva, en la oscura noche, Inumaru y Taiyo, estaban alrededor de una fogata.

-Taiyo- llamando la atención de su primo.

-qué pasa?-levantando la vista.

-cuando despertamos en ese lugar, la mujer que nos trajo, no estaba, tú crees que nos esté buscando?

-creo que si- mirando afuera de la cueva- tenemos que estar alertas.

Después de un rato, se durmieron la rededor de la fogata. Afuera de la cueva estaba amaneciendo, pero no estaba del todo. Inumaru despierta, oyendo unos ruidos, provenientes de afuera.

-Taiyo - lo llamo en vos baja- Taiyo despierta- moviéndolo con las manos.

-eh? Que quiere?-Inu tapándole la boca.

-escucho algo.- Ambos se asomaron, pero no estaba nadie.

-bueno! al final no era nada!-aliviado Taiyo.

De atrás de ellos, apareció la mujer, que los secuestro. Ambos asustados, salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron.

-gran idea genio!- dijo Inu corriendo.

-ah! No te enojes! Estaba igual de asustado que tú!

No llegaron muy lejos, la mujer los atrapo.

-ja! No escaparan mocosos!

La mujer abrió la boca, para tragarlos. Cuando estaba por llevárselos a la boca, una luz blanca le cortó la cabeza, dejando que Inumaru y Taiyo cayeran en el piso.

-están bien niños?-pregunto un joven, de 28 años humanos, cabello largo, hasta el final de la espalda, con una colita en la punta, ojos celestes, armadura negra, vestido con un hakama blanco, y la parte de arriba, verde.

-quien eres?- Inumaru y Taiyo.

-mi nombre es Yen.

-hola Yen, me llamo Taiyo.

- y yo soy Inumaru.

-es un placer.

* * *

-jajá! Yen cobro vida, y no sabe nada, de quien es…

Sira veía a Yen, desde un humo que mostraba lo que pasaba.

-quiere que los traiga?

-no… espera, tiene que ganar su confianza, así iremos un paso adelante, para matar a esos perruchos.

* * *

-y , de donde viene? Acaso están solos?-dijo Yen preocupado. Empezando a caminar

-no, esa "mujer" nos secuestro- Taiyo siguiéndolo.

-y luego despertamos aquí- Inumaru viendo a Yen.

Comenzaron a caminar, cuando llegaron a una cabaña chiquita, Yen los izo entrar.

-quédense cómodos, estarán a salvo aquí.

-GRACIAS!- Inumaru y Taiyo, acomodándose alrededor de una fogata, para dormir; mientras Yen velaba por sus sueños.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: El plan de Sira, en acción.**

Sesshomaru comenzó a detectar, el aroma que buscaba. Cuando comenzaron a bajar, se podía percibir unas energías malignas, por todo el lugar. Al estar en el piso, no detectaron el aroma, o presencia de sus hijos.

-no detecto nada- Inuyasha bajando a Kagome de su espalda.

-este bosque, tiene muchas energías malignas- Kagome tomando su arco, y flechas.

-si… Sira debe estar involucrada-Linumi.

-es parecida, a la de Naraku- Inuyasha, recordando al maldito de Naraku.

-los detecte, no están muy lejos –Sesshomaru caminando a donde estaban sus hijos.

Llegando a donde estaban, se siente una presencia rodearlos.

-quiénes son?!-aparece un joven, sosteniéndose de la rama de un árbol.

-que te importa! Mejor apárate- Inuyasha molesto.

-que están buscando aquí? No muchos vienen aquí, al menos que trabajen para la bruja Sira!

-nosotros no trabajamos con ella!

-se me acaba la paciencia, que buscan!

-estamos buscando a dos niños!- le dice Rin al joven.

Al verla, no como una intrusa baja al lado de ella.

- como son?

-bueno, tienen cabello plateado!- con una sonrisa.

-ah! Los pequeñitos, no se preocupe, están a salvo!- toma la mano de Rin y la besa- no me presente, soy Yen.

-me llamo Rin!

-venga con migo, la guiare a la cabaña- ofreciéndole su brazo, Rin acepto el gesto.

Yen los guio, donde estaba la cabaña, mientras Sesshomaru, se aguantaba las ganas de matarlo. Al llegar, Inumaru y Taiyo, corrieron para abraza a sus madres.

-tú vives aquí? –pregunto Rin, dejando a Inumaru ir con Sesshomaru.

-bueno, se diría que sí.

- no te gustaría, venir con nosotros?

-en-enserio?

-si!

-si muchas gracias- Yen abraza a Rin, para agradecerle- ah! Me olvidaba, felicidades! Su hijo me dijo la noticia.

Todos se juntaron, para conocer a su nuevo amigo.

-hola a todos, mi nombre es Yen, y soy un demonio ave.

En la antigua casa de Kagome en mundo actual, Hikari, Aika y Keyki, se encontraban afuera viendo el cielo.

-esto es aburrido!- comenzó a decir Hikari- quiero volver.

-podemos volver, Jaken está dormido- Keyki viendo a Jaken dormir.

-que esperamos! Volvamos!

Las tres se dirigieron al pozo, y se tiraron, aparecieron en su época. Keyki las tomo a las dos, y de un salto, llegaron afuera del pozo. Al estar afuera, se encontraron con sus padres, que le presentaron a Yen.

**Seis meses después.**

Rin estaba tomando el té sola, afuera de su casa, viendo su vientre abultado. Linumi apareció para hacerle compañía.

-donde está Sesshomaru?- pregunto Linumi.

-esta con los niños, en el lago.

-y te quedaste aquí- suspiro- ese hombre es medio, sobreprotector- escuchando una risa.

-si él es así… y tú Linumi? No me digas, que no te gusta nadie?- al escucharla, Linumi se sonroja.

-Em.

-lo sabia! Kagome también me dijo lo mismo!

-deja de decir eso, Rin!- apenada.

-vamos! es algo natural enamorarse. Quién es?

-Yen.

-te gusta Yen! Ja! Lo sabia!- celebrando.

-no! No puedo enamorarme! Tengo que concentrarme en mi misión! Sira no ha atacado, esto es extraño.

-sí, es cierto. Pero! No lo puedes evitar, en cualquier minuto, puede aparecer el enemigo.

-tenemos que esperar, el golpe de Sira!

-que crees que pueda hacer?

-no lo sé…

Aika y Hikari estaban jugando cerca de Yen, cuando comienza a sentir, una vos en su cabeza.

-(_que esperas! Yen, es momento!)_ Sonó la vos de Sira.

-(_quien eres?)_Pregunto Yen.

Sira, logro controlarlo por completo. Aika y Hikari, ven a Yen acercarse, cuando lo ven tenía los ojos completamente rojos.

-AH!

Rin y Linumi, se dan cuenta del grito, y ven a las niñas que las sostenía Yen.

-Yen! Sera mejor que las sueltes!- grito Linumi.

Él la ignora, y se lleva las niñas.

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

-AH!

Rin y Linumi, se dan cuenta del grito, y ven a las niñas que las sostenía Yen.

-Yen! Sera mejor que las sueltes!- grito Linumi.

Él la ignora, y se lleva las niñas.

**Capitulo 9: Cara a cara con Sira.**

Linumi viendo que se alejaba, decidió seguirlo. Rin fue lo más rápido que pudo, donde estaban sus amigos.

-Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! –dijo Rin llegando al lugar.

-Rin!- Sesshomaru se dirige donde estaba Rin- que haces?!- sosteniendo a Rin en brazos.

- Aika… Hikari – Rin se estaba por desmayar- las secuestraron! Linumi fue por ellas- Rin al terminar se desmayo.

-Rin!- Kagome llegando.

-que le paso?- viendo a Sesshomaru, que cargaba a Rin en brazos.

- Aika y Hikari, las secuestraron.

-tienen que ir por ellas!- Kagome dijo preocupada- yo me quedare con Rin! Vallan ahora!

Antes de irse Sesshomaru dejo a todos en su casa, y a Rin en la cama. Antes de irse, le da un beso en los labios, para retirarse tranquilo.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru siguieron el rastro de Linumi, que poco después llegaron a un bosque muerto, y se podía percibir la energía maligna de Sira.

* * *

Linumi llego a una parte del bosque, rocosa llena de cadáveres.

-Linumi!- ella se da vuelta encontrándose con Sira- que alegría verte!

- yo no digo lo mismo- mirándola que se acercaba.

-veo que vienes por estas niñas, no?

- si ya lo sabes! SUÉLTALAS!- viendo a Yen, llegar al lugar sin las niñas- donde están?!

- no te adelantes, las veras… en la otra vida!- Sira de una de sus manos, saca una lanza clavándosela a Linumi en el estomago, junto con un árbol- ah! Saluda a tu hermana, de parte mía!

-ma...maldita!- Linumi bajando el rostro, rendida.

-y yo creí, que sería más divertido- viéndola en el árbol.

-VIENTO CORTANTE!- Inuyasha desde lejos, junto con Sesshomaru. Sira con agilidad lo esquivo.

- Que tenemos aquí?! – dijo mirando a los dos hermanos- veo dos perros pulgosos!

-cállate! Dinos donde están nuestras hijas! –Inuyasha apuntándola con su espada.

- no lo sabrán nunca! –dijo Yen.

-que haces tú con ella!- viendo la complicidad de ambos- maldito! nos engañaste!

Inuyasha, lo ataco con colmillo de hierro, y Yen le devolvió el ataque con una lanza. Sesshomaru fue directo por Sira, que lo atacaba con el cetro, convertido en una espada. Amaya, vio a Sesshomaru, haciendo un hechizo, que lanzo atrapándolo, en una esfera llena de un líquido azul, que no lograba romper.

-yo no lo aria, Sesshomaru, si no… morirás- viendo a Amaya traer a las niñas- y te recomiendo, que disfrutes viendo, como les robo el alma! – Sira, con una mano, tomo de la cara a Aika.

-Ah! Papá! Ayúdame!- Aika forcejeando, con lagrimas- tío Inuyasha! –viéndolo pelear con Yen.

-Aika!- Inuyasha, desvió la mirada, viendo que el que grito, fue de Yen.

Sira al ver que Yen, que volvió a reaccionar, quiso tomar el alma de ella lo más rápido que podía; Pero Yen fue más rápido, tomándola a Aika en brazo.

-creo que salió mal tu plan, Sira!- con los ojos normales.

-al parecer, si, fue un error volverte a la vida!- tomo su cetro- pero no del todo!

El cetro comenzó a brillar, junto con el pecho de él, Inuyasha la estaba por detener, pero fue demasiado tarde, Yen cayó al piso, muerto.

-Yen!- Gritaron Hikari y Aika.

Inuyasha noto todo, liberando a Sesshomaru. Sira sabiendo que escaparon, se fue junto con el cuerpo de Yen. Inuyasha estaba por seguirla, pero Amaya lo detuvo con un rayo que salió de su mano.

-que no se te ocurra seguirnos, hibrido!- Sira desapareciendo junto con Amaya.

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, no notaron su presencia, y fueron por Linumi que estaba muerta en el árbol.

-papá! Linumi esta…esta!- Hikari comenzando a llorar.

-no te preocupes- contesto Sesshomaru.

La dejaron en el suelo, Sesshomaru con colmillo sagrado revivió a Linumi, de una estocada. Ella abre los ojos, viendo a Hikari y Aika a salvo.

-qué bueno, que estén bien!- Linumi levantándose del suelo- y donde esta Sira? que paso?

- esa bruja se llevo a Yen- Hikari contesto.

-entonces tenemos que irnos- dijo caminando rumbo a la aldea.

-tú sabes que está muerto?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-si lo sé- contesto- yo se que Yen no está muerto, ella no puede tener el alma de alguien que ella misma revivió.

Ellos solo la miraron, comprendiendo; luego tomaron rumbo a la aldea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Nueve meses, con el peligro acechando.**

Rin cumplió ya nueve meses de embarazo, y aun estaba a salvo de los ataques. Sira con su último ataque, el secuestro no se volvió a ver ninguna amenaza de parte de ellos, a lo que Sesshomaru agradecía que no le sucediera algo a su familia.

En un día tranquilo Sesshomaru, aprovecho para irse un rato a descansar Rin con su embarazo se encontraba descansando debajo de un árbol.

-Rin!- llamo Linumi.

-qué pasa?- viéndola llegar.

-no viste por aquí… un objeto raro de color rojo?

-objeto raro? Como era?

-bueno… es pequeño, tiene forma de esfera…

- te refieres a una pelota, está dentro de la casa la veras cuando llegues!

-ah! Gracias!- se va corriendo a la casa.

Rin siente una pequeña patadita de parte de su hijo, ella sabía muy bien que tenía hambre, y decide levantarse. Rin intento levantarse pero no podía.

-ah! No puedo- resignada en el suelo- como llegue al suelo? Si no me puedo levantar?

Rin intenta otra vez, con el mismo resultado.

-no puedo!- siente otra patadita- ya lo sé –acariciando su vientre.

Rin trato de nuevo con el mismo resultado, comenzando a desesperarse. Luego de un rato de intentar, siente unas manos tomarla de su cintura con cuidado. Girando su cabeza se encuentra con Sesshomaru que la abraza de atrás.

-Hola Rin- la saluda con un beso- porque no me pediste ayuda?

-no sabía dónde estabas- acomodándose entra los brazos de Sesshomaru.

Comenzó a besar apasionadamente, Rin solo se dejo llevar. Sesshomaru la da vuelta para tenerla de frente sosteniéndola de la cintura pegándola ma s a su cuerpo. Rin lo abrazaba con sus manos en su cuello, de pronto ambos sintieron la patadita de su hijo.

-veo que tiene hambre- separándose de ella- ve a la casa Rin.

-me acompañas?- sosteniéndose de su cuello.

-no hace falta que lo preguntes.

* * *

Linumi estaba con los niños, sentados en la sombra de un árbol.

-Linumi- llamo la atención Aika.

-que pasa Aika?- viéndola.

- tú crees que mi mamá… este en peligro?

-no sabría como contestarte.

-por supuesto que no! Papá es muy poderoso!- dijo su hermano.

-es cierto! El tío Sesshomaru es poderoso!- apoyándolos Keyki.

-también el tío Inuyasha! El tiene la espada colmillo de hierro! Y todos sabemos que es bastante poderosa.- agregando Inumaru.

- si- todos.

* * *

Rin termino de comer, para luego descansar un poco.

-quieres que te ayude?

- solo para acostarme, me cuesta.

Sesshomaru la ayuda a acostarse.

-iré a buscar a los niños, vuelvo después, que descanses- saliendo de la puerta.

* * *

-Amaya es hora!- Sira viendo a Rin sola.

-si señora!

Amaya comenzó a decir un embrujo.

* * *

Rin no lograba dormirse, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse era Sesshomaru.

-amor? Que haces aquí? hace un rato me dijiste que irías por los niños.

Sesshomaru no contesto, el se comenzó a acercarse a ella. Rin noto que Sesshomaru estaba arriba de ella.

-Sesshomaru! Que haces! Sabes que no! Estoy embarazada, es peligroso!- Sesshomaru comenzó a besarla en el cuello- Sesshomaru! Suéltame idiota!

El empezó a bajar su mano tocándola el su vientre.

-suéltame! Ah!

Rin forcejeo con el tratándolo de sacar de encima. El seguía tocando su vientre.

-suéltame! AYUDA!- Rin desesperada- DEJAME IR!

* * *

-papá solo un rato más!- Aika protestando.

-no, tenemos que volver, esta anocheciendo- Sesshomaru cargándola.

-Aika deja de ser tan infantil!- Inumaru molestándola.

-no lo soy!

-que si!

-que no!

-silencio! – llamando la atención de sus hijos.

- si- ambos bajando la cabeza.

Al llegar a la casa, el detecta un aroma desagradable, junto con un grito de Rin.

-quédense aquí!- entrando a la casa

* * *

Rin estaba llorando, no lo podía creer, que el hombre que ama la esta por violarla. Ella no paraba de forcejear, pero se sentía débil, él era muy fuerte.

-ALÉJATE DE MÍ!- viendo que él la estaba tocando por todos lados, mientras Rin sentía asco.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, viendo quien era.

-suéltala! – Sesshomaru con su látigo le pego al sujeto parecido a él, lanzándolo a la otra punta.

-Sesshomaru?- pregunto Rin viéndolo.

Él no contesto, fue donde estaba Rin para levantarla y dejarla cerca de la puerta. Mientras el falso Sesshomaru se levantaba.

-quien eres tú?- pregunto Sesshomaru.

El falso Sesshomaru se convierte en una de las sombras de Sira. Sesshomaru fue corriendo para terminar con él. Cuando llego cerca da la sombra, esta se desvaneció, y de una ráfaga fue donde estaba Rin, tomándola para luego desaparecer.

* * *

-la sombra tiene a la mujer –Amaya viendo lo que pasaba por medio de una fogata violeta.

- prepara todo, tenemos que hacer que nuestra invitada… se sienta cómoda.

-sí.

-ja! Pronto recuperare toda mi energía, con solo ese bebé lo lograre!- Sira viendo por un ventana.

continuara...

espero que les guste :D un saludo a todos!


	11. Chapter 11 Pelea final Parte 1

**Capitulo 11: Pelea final Parte 1.**

Rin despertó en un lugar extraño y obscuro.

-veo que despertaste- la vos de Sira resonaba por todo el espacio.

-quien eres?!- levantándose dificultosamente.

-no te preocupes! Yo solo quiero ayudarte- Sira fingiendo una sonrisa.

Rin lo le creía mucho, menos lo que decía.

-no te creo - de pie alejándose.

-bueno! Creo que eres mucho más inteligente que las otras!- acercándose- así que lo haré corto, y te matare ahora!

Rin comenzó a correr, pero debido a su condición Sira la atrapo. Tomándola de un brazo la guio a una habitación grande, con dos escaleras subiendo a un altar con un dragón negro. Amaya estaba arriba del dichoso altar, colocando a Rin en una mesa grande de piedra, que alrededor estaban colocadas velas.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Linumi, estaba llegando donde estaba Sira.

-tenemos que llegar! No perderá tiempo!- Linumi.

-si seguimos a este paso la matara!- dijo Inuyasha a su hermano.

- tómense de mi estola! Llegaremos más rápido!- dijo Sesshomaru.

Ambos obedecieron lo que dijo Sesshomaru, cuándo noto que lo obedecieron se convirtió en una esfera, para ir donde estaba Sira. En cuestión de minutos, llegaron a un lago donde una isla estaba un palacio destruido, con la bruma a su alrededor.

* * *

Amaya con unas cadenas ato a Rin en la mesa mirando para arriba.

-Amaya! Sera mejor que atiendas a los invitados afuera…-Sira viendo a los recién llegados.

Amaya estaba por irse cuando.

-mátalos! No me falles…

Amaya se fue desapareciendo como las sombras.

* * *

Afuera se sentía las energías malignas, que se podía percibir por todos lados. No dudaron, y fueron donde estaba el palacio. Cuando estaban por llegar un rayo los detuvo.

-que tenemos aquí?- Amaya con los ojos rojos, y los dientes sobresaliendo de su boca.

-onmyoji! –dijo Inuyasha viéndola.

-si! mi nombre se Amaya! Pero ya no se diga más!-Amaya comenzó a lanzar rayos de sus manos.

Los tres esquivaron los ataques.

-nos esta distrayendo! Quiere ganar más tiempo!- Inuyasha con el ataque de el viento cortante- oye torpe! Ve por Rin yo me encargare de ella!

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, y entraron al palacio.

* * *

Sira tenia a Rin atrapada, ella se movía haciendo lo imposible por liberarse.

-no deberías hacer eso…

Rin se quedo viendo a Sira recitar un hechizo, cuando lo noto vio que su mano brillaba. Sira coloco su mano en su vientre ,su mano sobre paso su vientre.

-AH!- Rin grito sintiendo el dolor de su mano, tocando a su hijo dentro de ella.

-lo encontré!- Sira tocando la cabecita del niño.

-AH! ALEJATE BRUJA! Déjalo por favor!- llorando a lagrimas vivas- mátame a mí! Déjalo! Ah!

Sira tornaba sus ojos rojos, extendiendo su mano para tomar su cetro y matarlos. Cuando lo estaba por tomar, un ataque de color blanco, lo aparto de su mano.

-como escapaste?!- Sira con los ojos rojo.

-no hace falta preguntar!- Yen apareció justo en ese momento.

Sira saco su mano del vientre de Rin, haciendo que ella se desmayara. Yen esquivaba los ataques de ella pero no del todo; Sira clavo en su hombro una lanza.

-ah!- Yen cayendo en el piso.

Ella estaba por terminar con la vida de Yen, cuando un ataque de Linumi la distrajo.

-Linumi! Y Sesshomaru!- viéndolos llegar- veo que llegaron tarde!

Sesshomaru vio a Rin en una mesa, pálida y muerta?

-creo que perdieron! Y yo gane!

Sesshomaru la ataco con Bakusaiga, Linumi ayudo a Yen a ponerse de pie.

-Yen tenemos que curarte!- ayudándolo.

-lo mío no es importante! Tenemos que sacar a Rin de aquí!-Yen tomándola de una mano, llevándola donde estaba Rin. La liberaron de las cadenas que la tenían, pero no reaccionaba.

-Yen no reacciona! – Linumi creyó lo peor- acaso… está muerta?

-no! está viva! Sira no le robo la vida, llegue a tiempo! Tienes que irte!

Linumi tomo a Rin llevándosela lejos. Sesshomaru se distrajo viendo a Linumi que se llevaba a Rin, Sira aprovecho eso, calvando la lanza en su hombro.

-no te distraigas! Solo llevan un cadáver.

Al oírla la ataco hiriéndola de un brazo.

* * *

Inuyasha no lograba detenerla, sus ataques eran rápido. Amaya formo una esfera de energía lanzándosela, con suerte Inuyasha la esquivó.

-(_si lo vuelve a hacer, utilizare la técnica del bakuryuha_) pensó Inuyasha esquivando los ataques.

Amaya formo otra vez la esfera de energía pero diferente, lanzando unas esferas pequeñas que explotaban en el suelo.

- KONGŌSŌHA!

Amaya no logro esquivar los pedazos de diamante, que se clavaron en su cuerpo. La onmyoji formo la esfera de energía que Inuyasha esperaba, la esfera de energía llego a él.

-BAKURYUHA!- convirtiéndose en los remolinos destruyendo a la onmyoji.

Con ella destruida entro al palacio. Al llegar, ve a Sesshomaru siendo arrojado con fuerza a otra parte. Inuyasha la ataca terminando como Sesshomaru.

* * *

-KAGOME! Ayuda!- dijo Linumi llegando a la aldea.

-Linumi! Rin!- carga a Rin a su casa.

-Estará bien?- Ayudándola y viendo que Rin despertaba.

-Rin estás bien? –preguntaron ambas.

-si me siento bien!- pero siente una punzada-ah!

-qué pasa?!- Linumi mirándola.

- oh no! Ya viene! –Kagome viéndola- necesito que me traigas un par de cosas!

-si- y salió de la cabaña sabiendo que hacer.

continuara...


	12. Chapter 12 Pelea final Parte 2

**Capitulo 12: Pelea final Parte 2.**

Sira los miraba a los dos en el suelo, sacando una lanza para clavársela a Inuyasha.

-no!- Yen apárese, viendo a los dos hermanos en el suelo.

Sira lo ataca con unas sombras, que se tiraron a él para comérselo. Yen sentía las mordidas en su cuello, hombros y manos.

-con eso te divertirás- viéndolo ser atacados por las sombras.

Sesshomaru la ataca por la espalda clavándole sus garras. Ella dándose vuelta para verlo, su cuerpo se fue agrandando, Sesshomaru se separo viendo que Sira, tomaba su verdadera forma. Sira en su verdadera forma de un dragón negro.

-debí suponer, que eres solo un insecto!- Sesshomaru con dos heridas en su hombro, y cara.

El dragón se arrojo contra Sesshomaru, que esquivó devolviéndose lo con Bakusaiga.

* * *

En la aldea Kagome y Linumi, ayudaban a Rin con su parto.

-Rin tienes que hacerlo una vez más!- Linumi sosteniendo su mano.

-no puedo! Ah!- Rin guitando.

-solo una más! Ya viene!- Kagome atendiéndola.

Rin volvió a pujar soltando un grito de dolor, pero nada.

-Kagome?- pregunto Rin débil- que pasa?

-Rin… lo siento pero…- Kagome sosteniendo a su sobrino.

Kagome con dolor, le entrego al niño a Rin.

-esta… muerto…- llorando, Rin lo abrazo.

Ambas mujeres solo miraban a Rin con el corazón destrozado, su hijo nació muerto, mientras Rin lo abrazaba.

* * *

Sesshomaru con otro ataque logro sacarle un brazo al dragón junto con una herida profunda. Inuyasha recupero la conciencia, viendo a Sesshomaru pelear herido.

-VIENTO CORTANTE!- hiriendo a el dragón en la pierna.

Sesshomaru aprovecho la herida para darle en el mismo lugar, con Bakusaiga. Una luz verde la destruyo por completo. Yen que lo atacaban las sombras desaparecieron, dejándolo herido por todos lados.

-oye Sesshomaru?- dijo Inuyasha viéndolo triste- que te sucede? Derrotaste a la bruja!

-es cierto! – Yen animándolo

-vámonos- comenzando a caminar, cundo Inuyasha y Yen se colocan al frente- que quieren?

-nos dirás, que vicho te picó? –pregunto Yen.

-hace falta que les diga?

-si!- al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Yen.

-Rin…

-tú crees que está muerta?-interrumpió Yen, Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza- está viva! Linumi se la llevo a la aldea!

Sesshomaru se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

Rin solo lloraba, por su hijo.

-Rin?- llamo Kagome, Rin no contesto.

De pronto siente una pequeña patadita, Rin se aleja un poco viendo a su hijo abrir los ojos, comenzando a llorar. Kagome y Linumi al oír al niño llorando, se abrazan a Rin de espaldas.

-Rin! Esta vivo!- Linumi abrazándola más.

-si!- con lagrimas Kagome.

Luego de bañarlo, Rin le dio de comer. Kagome y Linumi, afuera de la habitación.

-me preocupa que no vuelvan- dijo Kagome con unas frutas para Rin.

-volverán no te preocupes- viendo que estaban solas- y los niños?

-están en mi casa, y prefiero que estén así, tranquilos.

Entraron a la habitación, viendo a Rin que tenía a su hijo dormido.

-es muy parecido a ti…- Linumi sentándose al lado.

-y que nombre le pondrás?- pregunto Kagome.

-no se… Sesshomaru me ayudaba a elegir nombres pero…

-pronto vendrá- Kagome poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-creo que lo llamare…. Riku- mirando que Riku abría los ojos.

-Rin mira!- Riku tenía los ojos de Sesshomaru al igual que su cabello plateado.

-es hermoso- Rin dándole un beso- Linumi que tienes?- viendo que ella detectaba algo.

-es… son ellos!

Kagome y Linumi fueron afuera para recibirlos. Al llegar Kagome les indica que entren por unas vendas.

* * *

-Kagome no molestes!- dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha déjala, tiene que curarte!- Yen viéndolo.

Sesshomaru estaba con otra ropa y una venta en la mejilla, viendo a la nada. Linumi se acerco a él con una sonrisa.

-veo que estas mejor!- no contesta- ah! Me olvidaba, felicidades! Tienes que ir a ver a Rin.

-qué?- levantando la mirada.

-no te diste cuenta! Rin dio a luz cuando no estaban.

Sesshomaru se levanto, para ir a la habitación donde se encontraba Rin.

* * *

Rin cargaba a su hijo que estaba profundamente dormido. Rin siente a alguien en la puerta.

-quién es?- mirando a la puerta.

-Rin!- Sesshomaru entro lo más rápido, colocándose al lado de ella llenándola de besos.

- Sesshomaru!- riéndose por las cosquillas que le hacia Sesshomaru, con sus besos. La beso apasionadamente- Sesshomaru! Parece que no me viste en años!

-como se llama?- mirando a su tercer hijo.

- Riku.

Sesshomaru solo lo miraba, tan chiquito y muy parecido a Rin.

-tiene tu pelo, tus ojos y tu nariz…

- te amo hermosa.

-yo igual – dándole un beso.

Todos miraban a Rin y Sesshomaru, desde la puerta.


	13. Chapter 13 Despedida Final

**Capitulo 13: Despedida Final.**

Rin recuperada, estaba caminando con Riku en brazos, por la aldea junto con Linumi.

-Linumi, ahora que Sira fue destruida, donde iras?- dijo Rin tomando rumbo a su casa.

-no lo sé, supongo que buscare a alguien, y formare un familia-mirando a Riku.

-y a ese alguien lo encontraste?

-si…. Yen.

-qué?!- sorprendida.

-sí, él me dijo que si estaba sola a partir de ahora, que él quería estar con migo el resto que quedaba.

Al llegar a la casa sus dos hijos la abrazaban de las piernas. Sesshomaru al verla se saludan con un beso.

-somos niños! no tenemos que ver!- Inumaru tapándose los ojos.

- no digas eso! Es muy lindo!-Aika gritándole a Inumaru, Sesshomaru levanta a Aika.

-No digas tonterías! No es lindo-Inumaru protestando, Sesshomaru y Rin los veían riéndose.

-entonces, no te gusta que te de besos?- pregunto, Rin a su hijo, Inumaru no contesto- bueno entonces Aika y Riku serán mis consentidos.

-qué?! No!- Inumaru abrazándose a ella- te quiero mucho mamá!

Yen y Linumi los veían de lejos, tomados de las manos.

-no me quiero ir – Linumi mirándolos.

-yo tampoco, pero tenemos que irnos.

-sí.

-tenemos que despedirnos- dándole un beso rápido, para irse del lugar.

Rin acomodaba a Riku en una habitación, dejándolo profundamente dormido. Antes de salir Rin lo veía dormir, y sintió unas manos rodearla por la cintura.

-Sesshomaru!

-la fin estamos solos- dijo él en su oído.

-ahora no! –Rin cierra la puerta de la habitación de Riku.

-como que no…- viendo que ella se dirige a la habitación de ellos, al entrar a la habitación, él la abrazo de la misma manera, besándola del cuello.

-ah! Sesshomaru!- se separa de él- tengo que bañarme.

-entonces te acompañare.

Rin estaba en la bañera sola lavándose el cabello, cuando vio la puerta abrirse. Sesshomaru solo traía su pantalón, y se acerco a Rin.

-que tienes?

-ah?

-porque te niegas?- ella hunde la cabeza en el agua, Sesshomaru la saco para que respondiera- contesta.

-estoy asustada…

-pero yo soy tu esposo, vivimos juntos, hace ya varios años, y ahora me dices que tienes miedo?!- estaba enojado, no comprendía.

-no es eso!

-entonces contesta!

-recuerda que uno parecido a ti, casi me viola! eso me decepciono mucho!

-pero yo no fui!- enojado, Rin estaba llorando.

-no hace falta que te esplique! Eres un idiota!- Rin sale de la tina tomando una yukata.

-Rin vuelve aquí!- siguiéndola afuera del baño, viendo que ella se acostó rápido, cubriéndose la cara- Rin.

-déjame!- llorando, Sesshomaru la abraza.

-perdóname- Rin se dio vuelta, dándole un apasionado beso, Sesshomaru de un impulso se coloca arriba de ella, pegándose más, y Rin siente algo debajo de él.

-veo que te provoqué, mi amor.

Sesshomaru sonríe, para luego seguir besándola.

A la mañana, Sesshomaru y Rin dormían los dos abrazados. Cerca de la puerta de la habitación de ellos, se oían pequeños pacitos, y la puerta abrirse. Ambos niños pasaron, y se tiraron arriba de sus padres despertándolos.

-buenos días!- gritando ambos.

-eh?! Hola mis bebés!- Rin levantándose con su yukata, para abrazarlos.

-hola!- Sesshomaru abrazando a su hijo.

-mamá! Tengo hambre!- Aika con los molestos ruidos de su estomago.

-si! Yo también!- Inumaru igual.

Todos en familia desayunaban tranquilos, cuando Sesshomaru noto que Linumi y Yen se acercaron.

-buenos día!- dijo la pareja.

-hola Linumi, Yen!- saludo la familia.

-queríamos decirles, que tenemos algo muy importante que decirle, a todos, nos vemos afuera- al terminar se fueron.

Al terminar todos estaban reunidos, comenzaron a hablar.

-bueno, Yen y yo nos iremos ahora.

-qué?!- todos.

-sí, y prometemos volver cuando sea la ocasión. Bueno solo les decimos, adiós!- Yen despidiéndose de todos, recibieron abrazos, y buena suerte.

Al terminar de despedirse Linumi los saludo y se fue con Yen.

Todos los veían, desaparecer en el horizonte con tristeza. Los más grandes vieron a sus hijos llorar.

-no lloren!-dijo Rin- ellos estarán juntos y felices!

-es cierto y volverán cuando menos lo esperen!- Kagome animándolos.

Solo lloraban a excepción de Riku.

-vamos! No los queremos ver así- Inuyasha dándoles un abrazo a sus hijos.

-ustedes son lo más preciado para nosotros- Sesshomaru abrazando a sus dos hijos junto con Rin.

Se quedaron toda la tarde con sus padres, sabiendo que ellos siempre los cuidarían.

**Lo más preciado, es la persona que siempre tenemos al lado, aunque no nos demos cuenta, ellos están siempre a nuestro lado…**

espero que les guste! gracias por leer :D


End file.
